


Won't Let You Sink

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bathing/Washing, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Past Torture, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Bucky doesn’t usually like to give Tony a bath after a scene.It’s not something that Tony really likes, not after Afghanistan, though even he agrees that it’s the best way for Bucky to clean a nonverbal, still down in subspace Tony. And Bucky just doesn’t like baths.But sometimes, Tony gets too filthy during a scene for just a simple washcloth and if he’s still down deep, Bucky gets too worried about asking him to stand for a shower so they end up taking a bath instead.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629319
Comments: 25
Kudos: 494
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Won't Let You Sink

**Author's Note:**

> I do not consent to my works being posted anywhere other than ao3 and my account on tumblr. If you are reading this anywhere else, this work was stolen without my knowledge.

Bucky doesn’t usually like to give Tony a bath after a scene.

It’s not something that Tony really likes, not after Afghanistan, though even he agrees that it’s the best way for Bucky to clean a nonverbal, still down in subspace Tony. And Bucky just doesn’t like baths.

(“You get in a bath to get clean but the water gets dirty and then you’re just sitting in dirty water,” he complains to Sam.

“Man, you’re weird,” Sam complains back.

Bucky stabs him with a fork the next time Sam tries to steal a meatball.)

But sometimes, Tony gets too filthy during a scene for just a simple washcloth and if he’s still down deep, Bucky gets too worried about asking him to stand for a shower so they end up taking a bath instead. There’s a few things Bucky does to make sure the experience is as different from the Ten Rings as possible, starting with the tub itself. Tony had described the tub he’d been waterboarded once to SHIELD after his debrief when he first became Iron Man. He’d never described it to Bucky, and Bucky had never asked, but he’d silently passed the files over to Bucky after they started dating.

He knows that the tub the Ten Rings had used had been metal and more like a bucket than a tub though large enough that Tony had worried about the car battery (sometimes Bucky wishes Tony had left some of his kidnappers alive so he could hunt them down himself). So when Bucky redesigns their bathroom, he chooses blue porcelain tile and sinks the tub into the floor so it’s more like a Jacuzzi than a tub. Tony had smiled when he saw it and pointed out happily that it wasn’t something he could bend over or something that could be picked up so someone could physically dunk him in it (Bucky had wanted to strangle someone at that point).

But the biggest difference is that Bucky always, _always_ , gets in there with Tony. It isn’t just that he’d never leave a nonverbal sub by themselves but he knows that Tony will be happier, calmer if Bucky’s in there with him.

He emerges from the bathroom after making sure the water was hot enough for his liking and that the gold bath bomb was fizzing away. Tony is stretched out on his back. His mouth is still partially open, probably still overstimulated, eyes half-closed. He’s practically covered in Bucky’s cum, from his hair to his stomach to leaking out of his puffy hole. Bucky smirks. That’ll teach Tony not to dare him to see how many times he could come.

He approaches the bed with a wet washcloth. Tony partially turns his head to watch him. “Gonna wipe you down,” he says gently, “and then we’ll getcha into the bath, hmm? How does that sound, doll?”

Bucky doesn’t wait for Tony to answer before he’s perfunctorily wiping at the worst of the mess with the washcloth. There’s no way he’ll get it all off now but he can get some of it at least. Once he’s finished, he tosses it in the laundry bin. Then he scoops Tony up and heads for the bathroom.

Getting into the bath while still carrying Tony is a challenge in and of itself but Bucky’s dealt with harder ones over the course of his long life. He gets settled in, stretching his wings out along the side of the tub, and gets Tony settled in front of him, leaning back against Bucky’s chest. Tony makes a small noise of complaint as his wings get wet but Bucky is pretty sure that there’s cum in Tony’s wings as well so he just ignores him.

“Alright sweet thing,” he says softly. “Do you want to get your hair wet or should I do it?”

In answer, Tony bends forward and dunks his head in the water, emerging a moment later with gold glitter in his hair and water streaming from his shoulders.

“That works. Eyes closed, doll.” He waits until Tony obediently shuts his eyes before grabbing the shampoo and squirting some into his hands. He takes a while to lather up Tony’s curls, making sure to card his fingers through as much as possible to get all of the cum out. He reaches over to the small shelf by the tub to grab a cup. Bucky fills it with water, makes sure his hand is shielding Tony’s eyes, and then pours it over Tony’s head. He repeats the rinse a couple more times before checking to make sure Tony’s hair is completely clean.

Then he grabs the conditioner—the fancy one that Tony spends an arm and a leg on—and massages it through Tony’s hair. “Doing so good,” he croons as he works his fingers through the wet curls. Tony hums contentedly.

Bucky sets the conditioner aside and washes off his hands before grabbing the special shampoo for Tony’s wings. After they get out of the bath, he’ll spend an hour grooming Tony’s wings with the oil but for now, he just wants to make sure they’re clean. This part always takes the longest but it’s also Bucky’s favorite part. He loves the trust that Tony puts in him not to pluck his wings or bend a feather the wrong way. No one else, not even Steve, had trusted him with their wings for such a long time but Tony had never had a problem with the infamous Winter Soldier.

The time flies by quickly and, before he knows it, he’s finished picking through Tony’s wings so he grabs one of those fancy sponges (he can just hear Tony telling him “it’s a _loofah_ , Bucky babe”) and squirts some soap on it. He starts with Tony’s face after telling him to close his eyes again, scrubs off the dirt and cum and who knows what else, and then moves down to each shoulder and arm. From there, he starts in on the arc reactor, which never takes long but always worries Bucky that he’ll move the wrong way and send Tony into a panic attack.

“Knees up,” he murmurs.

Tony brings his knees up to his chest so Bucky can wipe down his legs without bending him over (Bucky had learned real quick that bending Tony over was the best way to end bathtime early). Once he’s finished with Tony’s legs, he comes back to his groin, hoping that enough time has passed that Tony’s not still overly sensitive.

But Tony just squirms a little when Bucky runs the sponge over his cock and whispers, “Tickles.”

Bucky presses a kiss to the side of his head. “Sounds like you’re starting to come up a little,” he comments idly.

Tony tosses his head. “Nuh-uh,” he says with a small giggle.

Bucky can’t help but laugh as well. Tony’s always so sweet, almost childlike, when he’s coming out of subspace. It had taken some getting used to when they’d first started dating but now Bucky loves it.

“Turn over for me,” he says. “Wanna get your back clean.”

Tony turns over and nuzzles into Bucky’s chest, tucking his head into the crook of Bucky’s neck. Bucky inhales shakily. Tony does this every time they take a bath but it never fails to absolutely floor him with the sheer trust and love in that simple movement.

Tony hadn’t spent much time on his stomach during their scene today so his back is mostly clean. Bucky runs the sponge once over his back and then tilts Tony’s hips up so he can clean his ass. This too is done quickly so that Bucky doesn’t overwhelm him.

Every inch of Tony is now scrubbed clean and pink and shining. Bucky settles him off his lap and a little bit to the side so he can scrub himself down quickly. Tony watches him through slitted eyes, nearly asleep.

As soon as Bucky’s done, he pulls the plug on the drain and then picks Tony up to carry him out of the tub. He dries them both down with one of the soft fluffy towels Tony likes so much.

“Can walk,” Tony offers as Bucky starts to pick him up one more time.

Bucky eyes the way he’s all but swaying on his feet and shakes his head. “Let me do this for you,” he says. He carries Tony into the bedroom, where he sees that someone—probably one of the new helper bots Tony created last week—has changed out the sheets while they were in the bath.

He sets Tony down and climbs up beside him. Tony cuddles in close to him, looking up at him with beautiful brown eyes, starting to droop closed now that they’re in bed. Bucky kisses the tip of his nose and then his smiling mouth. “You should get some sleep,” he murmurs. Tony nods sleepily and squirms just that tiny bit closer. Bucky wraps his arms around him, holding him tight, kissing the top of his head.

He’s not tired yet so he whispers, “JARVIS, can you bring up a movie for me? Subtitles only.”

A moment later, one of the ones Tony had queued up for him—after finding out that Bucky had as little pop culture knowledge as Steve--appears on the far wall. Bucky recognizes the Pixar logo and smiles. He’s liked Pixar’s work since Tony had first showed him _Wall-E._ He draws the blankets up a little higher and watches as his love sleeps on in his arms.


End file.
